


Pokemon ; in search for the Pokekamis, Kanto Arc

by CathyAndLuna



Series: Pokemon : in search for the Pokekamis [1]
Category: Nightwish, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Macro/Micro, Multi, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyAndLuna/pseuds/CathyAndLuna
Summary: Cathy Hogford was a regular 8 yo girl when her and her mother moved to Kanto, Pallet Town. She didn't know that this small town would be the starting point of a journey who would be never ending, with ancient myths, friendly and evil "humans" and a lot of magical creatures named Pokemon.





	1. Prologue

"We are here, sweetie."

From a huge plane, in a small airport, a middle aged woman was leaving it, followed by a young girl who was partially hidden behind her long blond hairs. Her eyes were heavy, she was exhausted.

As she was walking near her mother, she smiled and pat her head.

"I know..The trip had been long but now here we are. Poketopia, the land of legends..."

The kid gave a speck around, not too much people were to be seen. Nobody actually. She quickly noticed...a huge statue was near them. It was representing a man with long hairs and beard, holding a Pokeball, Articuno by his side.

The kid poked her mom and pointed the statue.

"Oh, this ? This is a statue of a Pokekami.

-A what ? Asked the girl, tilting her head, her blue eyes showing confusion.

-They're the gods of this land. Well...I don't know a lot about them, haha. I just know they are heavily respected by people living here."

The girl sighed, like she didn't care but this actually caught her attention. She was just too tired. 

A car approached, a young man left it, saluted the two girls, and inviting them to go inside it.

"Where do you wish to go, Madam ? Asked the driver politely waiting for the girls to be at ease.

-Pallet Town, please."

The car started, the girl couldn't help but to fall asleep. As soon they arrived, her mother shook her a little.

"Cathy ? We are arrived home."

The girl yawned and looked around, they both were in a small village, "Pallet Town" written on a sign.

The car left, leaving the little family behind.

"The air is so pure, here ! It's not like in our city, right ?

-...

-I can see our new house just there. I go prepare it, you can visit around if you wish."

Cathy nodded, she needed to be at peace a little anyways...

 

The kid was now walking through the small town since minutes yet not a lot of people were to be seen...again.

"Is this whole land desert ? She whispered.

-Not really."

She jumped of surprise and turned around. A man was behind her, hands in pockets.

"Sup'."

Cathy recoiled a bit, she was one to be easily afraid with strangers.

But the boy wasn't looking threatening, though he was smirking a bit.

"Gramps told us newcomers would come soon. I didn't expect a babygirl though...

-I...I'm....I'm not a babygirl... 

-Yeah, yeah, whatever. Shrugged the boy. Name's Blue, what's yours ?

-...

-Did you lose your tongue ? Smirked the boy, taking a few steps to her when he noticed the hour on his watch. Shit, I'm late ! Smell ya later !"

Blue ran to a sort of weird looking building, Cathy staying still.

"...Who..Was that ?"

As she was ready to come back home, she fell someone hitting her hard. She fell on the ground a bit violently. 

"Oh sorry !! Are you alright ?!"

Cathy shook her head and noticed another boy was looking worryingly at her. But he wasn't Blue.

"I'm so sorry, Miss ! I was in a hurry ! Are you hurt ? Panicked the boy.

-N-no...I'm fine... Answered shyly Cathy, standing up.

-Geez...Thanks Arceus...

-...Who...

-The name's Red ! Nice to meet ya ! Widely smiled Red. 

-...I'm Cathy...

-Cathy ? I never saw you, you're new ?"

Cathy nodded, Red smiled again. He was looking a lot more friendly than Blue.

"Welcome in Pallet Town, Cathy !

-Thanks you.

-Hey, I have an idea ! Exclaimed Red. Do you have a Pokemon ?

-..? Huh..No ? ( What is a Pokemon ?! )

-Perfect, come with me !"

Red took Cathy's hand before she could react and they both ran to the same building Blue entered in. When she noticed, Cathy started to be worried, Blue left a scary mark to her.

So when they entered, she instinctively hid behind Red.

"Huh ? What's wrong, Cathy ?

-N-nothing..."

Red shrugged and walked to the end of the room, which was actually a laboratory, Cathy was looking nervously around...when she gasped. Blue was here, looking bored.

He looked at Red and Cathy, smirking "evilly".

"You met my rival, girl ? How cute. Laughed Blue, poor Cathy gasped and hid totally behind Red's legs.

-Blue, stop this...This is mean.

-Whatever. Gramps isn't here already but I know who is going to have the best Pokemon. It will be me, Red, huhuhu.

-We will see..."

Cathy gasped again, she was hating this situation of tension. Too much bad memories. Red turned around and gently hugged her.

"Hey, are you alright ?

-..."

The door opened, calming the trio. An old man entered, Cathy disappeared behind Red again, he seemed to be the only gentle one around after all !

“Red, Blue ? You already here ?

-Gramps ! Yelled Blue. I almost waited !”

The old man walked in front of the trio, quickly noticed the boys weren’t alone.

“Who are you ? Asked the man, looking to Cathy.

-I...I…

-She is Cathy, professor. Answered Red, noticing Cathy was way too intimidated. She is new here.

-Well, nice to meet you Cathy. I’m Professor Oak, I study Pokemon. Most people calls me professor.

-...

-Hum ? Red, what does she have ?

-I don’t know, professor...I guess she is just shy. Shrugged Red.”

Professor Oak shrugged too and saluated the little girl with a smile before to go near a table.  
“Ahem. You two know already why I made you come here, right ? You know..I’m too old to be a trainer now….I would have love to explore the world again like in the past. Calmly announced the old searcher. But I’m really too old for this now...that’s why youngs people like you two have to take my place.”

Red and Blue looked to each other in silence, a bit of tension in the air. Cathy was still paralysed near Red, not understanding everything..

The old man opened a shelf and took a little bag with him. He opened it and placed three Pokeballs on the table, aligned.

“These are three Pokemon. Red, Blue, take one each. There is Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle inside. Fire, grass, water… Explained the Professor, quite lost in his thoughts. Red, you first.

-But gramps ! Exclaimed Blue. What about me ?

-Be patient, you will have one too !”

Red walked quickly to the table, excited as hell while Cathy was totally lost.

“B-Blue…? Said the girl with a little voice.

-What do you want ? Answered Blue, grumpy. 

-Wh..What is happening ?

-Red is going to choose his first Pokemon, pffft..

-P-Pokemon ?

-Yeah. Sighed Blue, hands in pockets.

-W...What is a Pokemon ?”

When Blue heard her asking, his eyes became a little wider and he looked at the kid, grinning of surprise.

“You’re serious, squirt ? You don’t even know such a basic thing ?

-...I...huh…

-This is a joke, right ?  
-N-No ! I want an explanation, that’s all… Almost yelled Cathy with a teary voice. I don’t know what’s going on and I’m scared…

-....”

Blue’s grin disappeared suddenly, he was looking more calm.

“Well...Pokemon are creatures who live within Poketopia, which us, Poketopians, can tame and train. Answered Blue with a softer voice. 

-...? For what ?

-Battle. Against other Poketopians.”

 

Cathy had no time to answer that. She saw Red was now proudly holding a Pokeball in his hand, starry eyes and almost jumping around.

“My first Pokemon, finally !”

Cathy couldn’t help but to make a little smile seeing his happiness. She approached him slowly, she wanted to be a part of it somehow.

“Con..congrats, Red...Whispered Cathy, a bit uneasy.”

Red turned to face her, tilting his head. Cathy gasped, he was so tall actually ! Or she was too small ?

Red made a little sighing smile and approached from Cathy who recoiled furiously. Something was wrong but what ? 

She looked around and screamed.

She was..small ? Tiny actually ! Like she just shrank right now ! 

“Eeeeeeep !!”

She looked up and saw that Red was now a giant to her. He approached slowly his hand to her, she screamed and closed her eyes, believing she was going to die, but she only felt a warm hand on her head, stroking her hair gently.

“Cathy ? 

-...Wh…”

Cathy was speechless, everything had its normal size again…

Red was also looking worried.

“You just screamed...What’s happened ?

-...Y...You...didn’t see ? Asked Cathy, swallowing her saliva.

-See what ? Asked Red with confusion.

-....I...I don’t know… ( I think I just dreamt..or maybe an illusion ? )”

Red sighed and stood up, holding proudly his Pokeball while Blue, yawning, took another one.

“I choose you, Squirtle ! Yelled Blue with a defiant voice while Red showed his ball to Cathy.

-Wanna see what’s inside ? 

-H-huh…”

Cathy nodded nervously, wondering now what a Pokemon looked like as Red clicked on it, a form emerged from it, showing a Charmander.

“Char ! Yawned the Pokemon.”

Cathy stood still, she was both fascinated and...afraid of this creature. It was totally a fantasy thing to her.

Red smiled.

“Hello, Charmander ! I’m Red, your new trainer !”

The Pokemon looked to Red, neutral face and blink...that was all. The new trainer was confused.

“No hugs or something ? Well..I guess you will have to know me at first. Right ?”

Red laughed a bit and noticed his Pokemon was staring to Cathy now. 

“..! H...Hi… Said the girl, totally confused as well of how to react.”

Charmander took a few steps to Cathy, who stopped to move.

“Don’t worry, girl. Said the professor. He just wants to be pet. I have the eye for those things.

-P-Pet…?

-Haha ! Laughed Red. That’s so cute ! Come on, Cathy ! I allow you !”

Cathy tilted her head and looked to Charmander, who was tilting its head too.

“Char ?”

Cathy slowly moved her hand towards the creature, who advanced his head to it, stroking itself against the hand happily, his tail moving slightly.

“Char…!”

Cathy’s hand was shaking a bit, she quickly retired it nervously, silent.

“Come back, Charmander. Calmly said Red, returning it. See, Cathy ? He was only asking for some love, nothing scary.

-...”

The professor coughed to have some attention.

“Blue, Red. You should go prepare yourself for your journey now. Oh, and...take this with you.”

The old man gave the two kids their Pokedex and Pokeballs, explaining their utilities. 

Red gently offered his hand to Cathy.

“Wanna come with me to my home ? 

-Huh…

-Come on, say yes please… I’m sure Blue won’t come…”

Cathy nodded quite nervously again, but Red was so friendly and caring, how could she refuses ?

As Red was about to walk away with her, he heard a familiar voice calling him.

“Not so fast, Red ! We are both trainers now ! Yelled Blue, showing his Pokeball. Time for me to finally give you a lesson ! In a Pokemon battle !”

Red turned away, and smiled fiercely.

‘Yes, it’s that time, Blue.”

Cathy gasped, as the two trainers were now face to face, looking to each other with palpable tension...


	2. The first battle

Red and Blue were holding their Pokeballs tightly, the whole room was silent. Cathy and the Professor were standing behind Blue and Red respectfully.  
The old man lift an arm.

“You can start, boys.”

Blue didn’t lose a second, he threw his Pokemon up.

Squirtle appeared from the ball, standing bravely.

“Go, Charmander ! Yelled Red, sending out his own Pokemon.”

The Squirtle immediately provoked Charmander, who was staying calm and immobile.

“Squirtle, Tackle !”

Squirtle suddenly ran to Charmander and hit him quite violently. The poor Fire type fell on the ground but quickly stood up.

“Use Scratch !”

Charmander jumped on Squirtle and gave it a strong scratch on the belly.

“Water Gun, quick !”

The water Pokemon smirked, acting like it was nothing and pushed Charmander away before attacking it with water coming from his mouth. Charmander, who wasn’t ready for this, took the full blown hit and flied away on a shelf. It had been super-effective…

“Charmander !!

-Finish him ! Tackle !”

Squirtle sprinted to Charmander again, and this time he hit him with violence. Charmander screamed of pain as he quickly fell on the floor, fainted.

“The battle is ended ! Announced the Professor. Blue and Squirtle are the winners !

-Too easy ! Said proudly Blue, hands on hips, his Pokemon imitating him.”

Red was near his Pokemon and picked him in his arms. Charmander opened his eyes and was looking down, sad and broken, shameful almost.

“Don’t worry, you made your best. This was a really good battle. Smiled Red.

-H...he is right...Added Cathy. You were great…”  
Charmander smiled as Red returned him in his Pokeball. Blue laughed a bit, doing the same with Squirtle.

“I won, This was way too easy. Laughed the boy.

-...”

Red looked to Blue saying nothing as his rival walked away, sighing proudely.

“Smell ya later, losers !”

He left the lab without waiting, leaving Red behind, who was lost in his thoughts. Cathy, by his side, slowly passed her little hands around his arm.

“A-Are you alright ?

-...”

The professor approached.

“He lost his first Pokemon battle. This can destroy someone easily, especially when you loses against your childhood rival…

-Red… Whispered Cathy, noticing that Red was actually crying in silence, clenching fists. 

-I lose against Blue...I;..I can’t believe it…

-It’s hard for every new trainer, Red.. Calmly said Oak with a strict but quite kind voice.”

Cathy could feel her blood boiling, Red was her first true friend, at least he wasn’t a jerk, and seeing him cry was...hard to take. She released Red’s arm and stood up silently, wiped two tears who were starting to fall and took a deep breath.

“Pro...Professor…

-Yes ?

-G..Give me the Pokemon who lasts..I..I want to be a trainer too…”

The Professor closed his eyes, thinking. Cathy panicked a bit.

“P..Please ! I want to win over B-Blue ! I want to avenge Red’s defeat ! Screamed the kid.

-Cathy...Whispered Red, very surprised of her reaction. You..

-I’m afraid I can’t, Cathy. Answered the old man.

-W-Why..?!

-Two reasons. First, you are too young. Trainers have to be 10 at least, I don’t think you’re that old, right ?

-I...I am not…

-Secondary, I can’t accept that you want a Pokemon just to avenge Red. 

-...

-This is not good, girl. Pokemon are living creatures, not objects. Using Pokemon for those kind of use, I can’t allow such a thing. I’m sorry.

-...I..I see..I’m sorry…”

Cathy was looking down shamefully, Red stood up, sniffing and pet Cathy’s head silently before to leave the place.

“You should come back home, Cathy. It’s late.

-...Right...Bye, Professor..”

Cathy left the place, no one arounds, the night was falling already, Cathy ran to her home. 

She ate with her mom, and quickly went to sleep after a long day…

Then, hours later..morning came, with Dodrio’s cries. Cathy woke up quite uneasy….and had just time to prepare cause the door rang early. 

“Red !! Exclaimed Cathy, jumping to him once she saw it was him who was visiting them.

-Hello Cathy ! Smiled Red, hugging her gently. How are ya ?

-I’m just a bit tired but...and you ?

-I feel better. Night helped a lot. 

-You sure ?

-Yep. And now, I know that I have to be stronger. Stronger, and stronger, for you too.”

Cathy blushed a bit and hugged him strongely.

“I’m gonna miss you...Whispered Red with a sad tone.  
-Huh ?

-I’m going to start my journey soon. That’s why I came here, to say goodbye…

-W-What…?!”

Cathy recoiled and started to cry a little, not realizing. But when the information arrived inside her brain, she ran to Red again, crying furiously.

“No !! Not already !! Don’t go !! You’re my only friend here !! Don’t go !!

-C-Cathy…”

Now that was something to Red, that this little girl was already so attached to him.

He took her by the hand and they approached the exit of Pallet Town.

“I don’t want you to go…

-...I’m sorry, Cathy. But that’s my dream...to be the Pokemon Champion.

-That’s not fair…

-...”

Red stopped and opened his bag, searching something inside it. He took a long, long, pink ribbon and gently put it around Cathy’s hair.

“My mother gave me it, to wish me good luck, but she gave me two of it without noticing. 

-...

-Consider it being a goodbye gift. Smiled Red, stroking her hair. With it, you won’t forget me.

-...”

Cathy hugged Red, crying, not knowing what to say.

“Y-You...will come back…

-I will.

-Promise me…

-I promise you..I will come back.

-I...will wait…”

Red smiled and released her, then gave her a little kiss on the forehead. She blushed a lot and watched him going away.

“Bye, Cathy ! See ya !

-...B-Bye Red ! Be care-careful !! And don’t forget our promise !!!”

Red disappeared on the road, as Cathy cried loudly, returning home. 

“Cathy ? What’s wrong ?”

Cathy hugged her mother, crying.

“Red is gone…

-That was his destiny, sweetie. That’s how things works here.

-I...Well, I hate this place already….I hate it so much...sob….”


	3. The myths of Poketopia

Two months later…

Cathy had a very hard night, she was really missing Red, and Blue somehow, a lot. This was just unbearable. She already lose friends in her hometown...now this.

But she managed to wake up and she decided to take a walk in the town, she was home since two months after all. It was really a small town, she decided to visit the Professor.

She entered shyly the lab, assistants were arranging the shelfs.   
She ran to the professor, who was reading a book about Pokekamis.

“Professor !

-Oh, Cathy. It’s been weeks. What can I do for you ?

-I..I still want to be a trainer, Professor. Asked Cathy with a little voice.

-Hum.”

Oak sighed and put the book away.

“We already talked about this when the boys were here. You are too young.

-...

-In two years, you will be able to.

-Why must I be 10..? What is the difference between 8 and 10 years old ?

-Well...Coughed the old man. In our….land, 10 years old is the age when you’re an adult.

-An adult ?!

-Kids in our land are different from kids in yours. We used them to be independant very early. Because the wildlife is very dangerous here. 

-Because of Pokemon ?

-Not only because of them.”

The old man smiled and offered a seat to the little girl. 

“I can explain you why.

-Oh ! I want ! Exclaimed Cathy, curious now.

-Well...In our land, there are...Pokemon, like Charmander, who lives with us or in the wild. We have no animals, Pokemon are our animals, okay ? We can tame them, play with them, befriend them even..

-I know that already. Smiled Cathy.

-But besides us and Pokemon, there is a third specie living here.

-A third ?”

Oak opened his book and showed a page to Cathy. The page had a big old drawing which was showing humans, Pokemon and...gigantic sized human beings.

“W..what are these ? Asked Cathy, wide eyed.

-Pokekamis.

-Pokekamis...Oh ! I remember ! In the airport ! The statue !

-Pokekamis are the highest forms of life here. They are extremely rare, even rarer that the rarest Pokemon. 

-W-Whoa…

-They’re extremely powerful and tall. Back in the days, they were friends with us. In the ancient age, those three species were living in one. But a war opened, shattering us. 

-...That’s sad…

-It’s said that Pokekamis live hidden now. But if a human cross onto one..

-What would happen to him..? Gasped Cathy, absorbed by the story.

-The human would be killed.

-..!

-That’s why we teach our kids to always pay respect to them. If you are respectful enough, maybe you would have a little chance to be spared. But it...it never happened.

-...So Pokekamis are evil ?

-We don’t know...They are like gods for us. Little are known about them, really.

-Gasp….

-Oh, don’t worry. Pokekamis are quite peaceful. They won’t attack a city or something, and they’re hard to find. 

-How do you know that ?

-Well..when I was younger, my life had been saved by one of them…

-..!!

-I was like you. I wanted to be a trainer to avenge my best friend. But one day, a stronger trainer beat me and...wanted to steal my Pokemon.

-...

-I ran away, as fast as I could do. But we were near a cliff. I fell.

-W-What happened next ?

-When I woke up, I noticed that I was on a huge hand who put me on ground and disappeared. I didn’t see their face. But it was a Pokekami.

-Awesome..

-I could die…

-Y..Yeah sorry…”

Suddenly, an assistant ran to them.

“Professor ! We need your help !

-What’s wrong ?

-We found a very hurted Pokemon just now !

-Where ?! 

-He is trying to enter our town but..but we can’t pick it up, he is way too scared.

-I’m coming !

-C-Can I come too ? Asked a concerned Cathy.

-Sure, let’s go ! Quick !”

The trio ran to Route 1, Pallet’s Town exist, a bunch of scientists were here, circling something. Cathy was worried but excited.

“I’m here. Where is the little one ?

-Here, sir...but…”

The group recoiled a little, showing a golden Growlithe. It was quite damaged, and not standing properly. He was also growling on the people around, seeming aggressive.

“Poor little thing.. Whispered Cathy.

-Let me check him.”

Oak approached him but the dog barked on him violently.

“Grow !! 

-Whoah...Calm down...I’m here to help you.

-Grow !!”

The Pokemon threw some embers to the old man, who recoiled quickly.

“He is very aggressive…

-P-Professor…

-Hum ? 

-Can I try ?

-....

-I-I...want to help him...he is hurt...he needs our help…

-...

-I had a similar animal before...H...She was quite the same…and I always knew how to calm her…

-...It’s dangerous.

-...(Of course, I’m too young;...and stuff...even to help such a poor dog…)

-But I guess I can let you try.”  
Cathy turned agape, this was unexpected.

“R-Really ?

-Yes. That’s going to be your test, I think.

-My test…

-To be a trainer.

-W-what…?

-Go on, help this little Growlithe to trust us.”

Cathy looked at the creature and took a few steps forward. The Growlithe growled at her, ready to attack as Cathy stopped and kneel down.

“Hello…

-Grrr…”

The little girl advanced slowly her hand to the creature, who suddenly bite it.

“Ouch !! Screamed Cathy, some blood running on her hand.

-Cathy !

-N-No ! I can do it !”

The professor gasped, but was also appreciative of her courage.

“H-Hey… Whispered softly Cathy while Growlithe was still biting her. We...We are not here to hurt you...We just want to help you…”

The Pokemon looked at her, Cathy smiled through the pain. Suddenly, the Pokemon became quite sad, his ears down. He removed his teeths from Cathy’s skin, and licked the injury a bit, wiping in front of everyone’s surprised looks.

“Good boy...Smiled Cathy, giving him a few strokes.”

The dog Pokemon crouched down, his tail moving a bit, ears still down, staring to Cathy. The girl gasped and stood up, holding her hurted hand. 

The Professor and his assistants tried to pick up the dog but he quickly ran to Cathy’s legs, gasping of pain. Cathy understood and carefully picked him up, the Pokemon being almost half her size, she was having some difficulties but she managed to bring him in the professor’s lab.


	4. A young trainer and her dog

Cathy was waiting with worries since hours….When they all arrived in the lab, Oak took the Pokemon away and they all entered a room without her. She was now hoping the poor dog would be healed….

She was lost in her mind when the door opened, showing the old Professor.

“Professor ! Is he alright ?

-Yes, yes he is. We used the proper medicine to heal it. But we might need an additional help…

-Like what ? Asked Cathy, tilting her head.

-A Pokemon center, of course ! Smiled Oak. They are special buildings which nurses who can totally heal a Pokemon, for free !

-Awesome ! Let’s search for one !

-There is one in the next city, hum...But I can’t leave my lab…”

An assistant approached. 

“I can go for you if you wish, sir.

-Hum...No. I know the perfect person for this task. Smiled the man, looking to Cathy.

-...? Huh ? Me ?

-Yes, you. Nodded Oak. You proved me you can take care of a Pokemon. You risked your hand after all, for this one.

-That’s just...the best I could do… Admitted Cathy, looking to her bandaged hand.

-Maybe but this is more than enough for me to trust you this golden Growlithe.”

Oak asked his assistant to bring the Pokemon in the room. Once he showed up, he ran to Cathy, barking crazily and making circles around her, standing up on two to put his paws on her, tongue out.

“Whoa ! That’s a good boy ! I’m so happy you feel better !”

Growlithe licked her face as an answer as the professor took a Pokeball and gave it to her.

“Take this.

-..?  
-It’s an empty Pokeball. For your Growlithe.

-W-wait...My ?

-Yes, yours. Cathy, your last test is to bring that Pokemon safely to Viridian City’s Pokemon Center.

-I..I can do that ?

-Of course ! First, capture Growlithe. Hold your Pokeball and poke him with it. Then...you will see.”

Cathy obeyed, a bit confused, and a red ray put Growlithe inside the ball.

“He...he’s gone !!

-He is in the Pokeball Cathy. Now, look. It’s moving right ?

-Y-yes…

-When you’re trying to capture a Pokemon, throw it a Pokeball. Or poke them with it if they show they are friendly. The ball will moving a bit...and…

-...! It stopped !

-Yes ! Yes, good ! That’s means Growlithe accepted it.

-The Pokeball ?

-Yes. So... ?

-Huh…? So ?

-He became your Pokemon ! Congrats, Trainer Cathy !”

Cathy almost collapsed of surprise hearing this. 

“What ?! I’m a trainer now ?!

-Yes, but you still have something to do before I will officially call you one. As for now, its only temporary since you will need a Pokemon to defend yourself on Route 1.

-Oh…

-But...if you manage to come back here with your Growlithe fully healed….I will maybe make you one.

-...I don’t understand anything but...Growlithe needs me. Said Cathy, looking at her Pokeball.

-Yes he does.

-So I’m gonna do it, professor ! You can count on me !”

Oak smiled and nodded as Cathy ran to the exit of Pallet Town, interrupted by her mom;

“Where are you going ?

-To Viridian City, see ya !

-...It”s been a while since she hadn’t been that enthusiast….Sadly smiled her mother.”

Cathy took a deep breath, discovering the famous Route 1.

“I can’t believe I’m following...Red’s footsteps… Thought the girl. But right now, I need to help Growlithe !”

Cathy walked through the tall grasses, looking nervously around, the road wasn’t very animated…

“Am I not supposed to meet wild Pokemon ?”

She saw someone in the distance….a human ! She ran to him, the man waved to her.

“Hello, Miss ! Are you a new trainer ?

-You could say that...I am searching for the way to...Viridian City.

-Oh ! It’s not that far away ! Just continue and you will be good !

-Thanks, Sir !”

The man called for her.

“Wait, Miss ! Don’t you know what happens when two trainers meet each other ?

-Huh...No ?

-They battle obviously ! Come on !

-...I...I don’t think I can..

-What are you saying ? Laughed the man. You’re a trainer, right ? This is the main thing you do, battles ! 

-...”

Cathy stood still. She didn’t want to battle, to send her friend onto such a violent thing. 

But her Pokeball shaked, Growlithe left it, growling at the man, excited.

“Growlithe !

-Oh, what a superb Pokemon you have, he is golden colored ! 

-Growlithe ! What did you leave your Pokeball ! Yelled the girl, panicked.

-Woof !”

The Pokemon was sat, waiting but his tail was moving quickly, like he was excited. Cathy tilted her head.

“Growlithe ?

-Hahaha ! Laughed the man. Your buddy wants to battle, isn’t it obvious ?

-What ?! He does ?!

-Woof ! Nodded the Pokemon, standing up on four, really excited.”

Cathy was hesitating..Growlithe was still not fully healed, but he was also looking so hurry to take this fight...she would have feel bad to refuse this to him, but that would also be her first Pokemon battle...

“...

-When two trainers cross eyes, they might have to battle, that’s the tradition !

-Okay ! Okay, I get it ! Ready, Growlithe ?

-Woof, woof !!”

Growlithe prepared himself as the man tossed a Pokeball, showing off a Rattata.

“A purple mouse ? 

-Woof ! 

-Rat !”

The Two Pokemon were facing each other, motionless. 

“Let’s begin Miss ! Use Quick Attack !”

Rattata hit Growlithe at full speed, Cathy screamed of surprise.

“So-so fast ! Are you alright ?

-Woof ! Nodded the Pokemon.

-What can I do ? What can I do ?

-You must tell Growlithe to use one of his moves !

-B-But I don’t know which moves he has !!

-Use Tackle !”

Rattata ran to Growlithe again, who barked at Cathy, who was panicked. The dog barked again and showed Cathy that he could...throw fire.

“...! Use your fire !!

-Woof…”

Growlithe ears went down as he had been hit by Rattata again.

“Growlithe !!!

-Looks like I won, Miss…

-Growlithe, get up ! Growlithe ! Cried Cathy, her Pokemon seeming weakened.

-W...oof…

-Growlithe...sob…”

Cathy cried a bit, closing her eyes, ready to accept her defeat, when she heard a voice in her head. A calm, but masculine and powerful voice.

“Use Ember.

-...? Who’s there ?! Yelled Cathy, alerting her Pokemon.

-Woof ?

-Use Ember. Repeated the voice.

-...”

Cathy was started to ask herself if she was becoming crazy…

“...Well…

-I don’t understand what game are you playing, Miss. But enough ! Rattata, Quick Attack !

-..! Growlithe ! Use Ember !”

Growlithe stood up and focused his power inside his mouth, sending a ton of embers on the foe, who took everything at full speed ! The rat Pokemon fell on ground, burned and….fainted.

“No way ?! I lost in only one hit ?!

-...I..I won ?

-Return, Rattata.”

Cathy couldn’t believe her eyes, she had won in just one move ? She almost cried of joy, running to her Pokemon, who ran to her as well, exhausted.

“You did it ! You did it ! Screamed Cathy, excited.

-Woof !!”

Cathy hugged strongly Growlithe as the other trainer approached, applauding.

“What a battle, Miss ! I never lose that quickly, haha ! 

-Thanks ! 

-It was your first battle, right ?

-Yes !”

Growlithe sighed of pain and fell on ground suddenly, Cathy panicked as the man took a Potion with him.

“Your Pokemon is exhausted from our battle. Use this, it’s a Potion. It will heal him a little.”

Cathy sprayed the Potion on Growlithe, who barked a lot, happy to be healed.

“So there are medicine for Pokemon ? 

-Of course ! You can buy them in Poke Marts in all cities ! 

-Oh…

-If you continue on this road, you will reach Viridian City.

-Thanks you, Sir.

-Good luck !”

Cathy waved to the man and continued her walk, but she was less excited. 

By her side, Growlithe was worried and was stroking her legs.

“What can I do, Growlithe ? I have no money...I won’t be able to buy you medicine….

-Woof..

-And this voice I heard...Did you hear it too ?

-Woof…? 

-Sounds like you didn’t...Sighed Cathy.”

Growlithe suddenly stopped, sniffing around and he growled at some grass, alerting Cathy, who stopped too.

“What’s wrong, Growlithe ?

-Grr…”

Growlithe approached the grass, as a Rattata appeared from it, charging Growlithe violently. 

“Rattata ?!

-Rattata !!

-Woof !!

-Didn’t we beat him ?!”

The wild Pokemon used Tackle on Growlithe, who recoiled from the hit, barking at Cathy.  
“N-No...It’s not the same Rattata...Quick, use Ember !”

The foe took the hit full blown and ran away quickly.

“...What just happened ? 

-Woof ! 

-Perhaps that was a wild Rattata ?

-Woof !!”

Cathy shrugged and continued to walk on the route 1.

“I wonder if Viridian City is near..

-Woof !

-Once there, I will heal you in the hospital and we’ll return to Pallet Town...then…

-Woof !”

Cathy noticed that they both arrived near a city.

“This must be Viridian City !”

Cathy and Growlithe ran to the small town, which was still bigger that Pallet Town. 

“We did it ! Viridian City !”


	5. Start of a journey

Viridian City was a calm, small town with a few buildings, a red one caught Cathy’s attention as she entered the town, noticing a small lake with a sign in front of it.

“Catch Pokemon and expand your collection ! The more you have, the easier it is to battle ! Said the sign.

-Well...I can’t catch any Pokemon for now...I don’t have Pokeball…

-Woof ! Barked Growlithe, hurrying Cathy.

-Oh yes, you’re right ! To Pokemon Center !”

Cathy ran to the town, looking around and noticing “Center” was writing on the red building. She ran to it and entered the building, revealing a big room with fluffy seats and trainers around, chilling or healing their Pokemon.

A young woman wearing a nurse outfit was near a weird machine. She waved to Cathy.

“Hello ! Welcome to our Pokemon Center ! Would you like to heal your Pokemon ?”

Cathy jumped of surprise and ran to her.

“Yes, please ! I need to heal my Growlithe !

-Of course ! May I have it ?”

Growlithe nodded and climbed on the table in front of the nurse, who picked him up and went to a room behind with him.

Cathy sighed and sat down, worried. She heard a phone like music, a computer was active not far from her, ringing like someone was calling.

Cathy sat down in front of it and took the call, curious. A face appeared and smiled to her.

“Cathy ! It’s been a while !

-R-Red ?! Red ! Cried Cathy.

-Aww, don’t cry ! As you can see, I’m all fine ! But...what are you doing in Viridian City ? 

-I went healing my Pokemon !

-No way ! You have your own Pokemon ?! 

-Yes ! It’s only temporary though. I need to come back to Pallet Town just after to confirm near Oak.   
-That’s awesome, Cathy ! I’m so happy for you ! Widely smiled Red. 

-Thanks...Blushed Cathy. Where are you right now by the way ?

-Pewter City ! It’s the next city. And look what I just won ! Proudly said Red, showing Cathy a little item.

-What’s this ?

-My first gym badge ! I’m so happy !

-Oh...Is Blue with you ?

-Nah...I was supposed to have him instead of you...He is here too, you know ?

-Here ?! 

-You didn’t cross onto him ?

-No...I didn’t…

-That’s weird…”

To this moment, the nurse appeared with Growlithe, who jumped on Cathy, licking her face. Red laughed

“Your Pokemon is a Growlithe ! That’s so fitting for you !

-Thanks, Red ! Blushed hard Cathy.

-I must leave now...See you maybe later in Pewter City ! Bye !”

The screen shut down quickly;

“Red...That was quick…

-Woof !”

Cathy pat Growlithe and noticed something was around his neck...a pendant…

“What is this ?

-We noticed this around his neck, in his fur. Is it yours ?

-No...Maybe he found it earlier ?”

Growlithe shook his head and when the nurse tried to take the pendant away, he suddenly furiously growled, trying to bite her hand.

“Woo !

-Growlithe, don’t ! Cried Cathy, hugging him to calm him down.

-Well...He surely doesn’t want me to take it away...well...it must be his then. 

-Is it yours, Growlithe ?”

Growlithe barked and licked his fur, like he was totally ignoring the question. Cathy sighed.

“Well...everything’s alright ?

-Yeah, thanks you.

-You can return outside or stay if you wish...We have guest rooms.

-Nah...Thanks for the offer but I have to come back at my hometown.

-Well, see you later then ! Smiled the nurse.

-Bye !”

Cathy left the center and stretched.

“What a dayyy !

-Woof !

-We should hurry up to Pallet Town, Growlithe !”

Growlithe barked happily and suddenly ran to the town’s exit, Cathy ran after him.

“Growlithe ! Wait !

-Woof, woof ! 

-You want to do a race to Pallet Town ?

-Woooooof !”

Growlithe hurried up faster to Route 1, following by Cathy who was trying to maintain the pace. A few minutes later, they were to Pallet Town. Cathy was breathing loudly, exhausted.

“You won..silly dog..

-Woof ! 

-Aaaa...Aaaa...Let’s see the Professor now….”

Growlithe ran to the lab, following again by a very tired Cathy.

“This Pokemon is excited as hell...pfiou…”

Cathy finally entered the lab. Growlithe was making circles and barking arout Oak, who was laughing.

“You looks better you !

-Woof ! Woof !

-H-Hi, Professor…

-Oh, Cathy ! I’m impressed ! Smiled Oak. You managed to fully healed him in a Center.

-Y-Yeah...But how do you know ?

-Red warned me.

-He does ? 

-Yes. Now...I guess it’s time…”

Oak took a red device and presented it to Cathy.

“Here’s your Pokedex. 

-My..Pokedex ?

-Woof ?

-It’s a device I developed, it can register informations about the Pokemon you meet, serve as a phone to call me, can let you access to your stored Pokemon, and most of all, this is an essential device for new trainers, as it gives you a lot of precious informations.

-Awesome…

-With this, you can call yourself a trainer for real. I registered you on it, I already felt you would pass this mission, oh oh oh !

-Thanks, Professor… Said Cathy, teary eyed.

-But..I still have to ask you something…

-Yeah ?

-Why do you want to be your trainer ? I mean...you’re one now so...what are you going to do ? 

-...I don’t know...But something is in head…

-Avenging Red ?

-N-No...Not this..I just wonder where is Growlithe from.

-Huh ? What do you mean ?

-...Could you look at this please ?”

Cathy kneel near Growlithe and showed his pendant to the old man, who put his hand on his mouth and recoiled quickly, terrified.

“Professor ?! 

-No way...This is…

-Woof…?”

The old man disappeared behind his desk for some minutes, nervously searching for something...until he found the book he was reading a few hours ago…

“No way !!

-P-Professor ? What’s wrong ?

-Look at this, Cathy “

Oak presented a full page to Cathy, written in an unknown language but the logo of the pendant was here. A R in a cross.

“This is the same !!

-I can’t believe it ! 

-What is this Professor ?

-This pendant is the symbol of one of Kanto’s Pokekami !! 

-WHAT ?!

-It’s this without a doubt ! 

-Woof !

-But how Growlithe can have such a thing ?

-I don’t know...But...I think I can give you this. Wait a minute.”

Oak took another device with him, and plugged it on Cathy’s Pokedex. 

“This is an extension.

-What does it do ? 

-It’s the Kamidex, giving you information about Pokekamis. I put inside all kind of infos I found in old books through years.

-Oh !”

Cathy noticed a lot was written indeed, she clicked on the one with the pendant’s symbol, revealing a silhouette of a giant man with some random infos written….also with the picture of a fire bird.

“This is our first target. The Pokekami linked to the legendary Pokemon Moltres. Each Pokekami is linked to a legendary Pokemon. Those Pokemon are some kind of demi-gods and rarer than regular ones.

-O….Oh….”

Cathy shut down the Pokedex and put it in her bag.

“Now you have an excellent reason to do this journey. Finding Moltres and his Pokekami !

-What ?! Isn’t it dangerous..?!

-Normally, it would ! But Growlithe is with you and he has this pendant, I’m sure he is linked to this Pokekami ! If this is the case, you’re safe !

-Oh…

-And if isn’t well...you will have to train a lot before haha ! Here for you.”

Oak gave Cathy a few Pokeballs.

“You will be able to catch Pokemon with this !

-O..Oh..So..Am I a new trainer now ?

-Yes !”

Cathy hugged Growlithe, who was barking of joy, licking her face. The old man laughed a bit.

“Oh, by the way, do you want to give a nickname to Growlithe ?

-I can do this ?

-Of course ! Trainers can nickname their Pokemon ! 

-Well...what could I name you ?”

Growlithe tilted his head and barked happily, circling around Cathy a few times as she clapped her hands.

“Luna ! I should name you Luna !

-Woof ! 

-Why Luna ?

-I had a dog before, her name was Luna…

-Woof !

-But she is in the afterlife now…”

Cathy sobbed a few tears, putting her stuff onto her bag. 

“Cathy...You should see your mother before you go. Your journey is going to be long after all…

-Professor...sob….

-Come on, don’t cry. Smiled the man. Pokemon journey is really a thing that made you grow ! I’m sure it will be great, and you’ll be safe ! Right, Luna ?

-Woof !”

Cathy jumped to the man, hugging him strongly, crying.   
“Aww...Come on, come on...Go see your mother now.”

Cathy sobbed hard and left the lab with Luna walking happily near her. 

“I can’t believe we are on the road now, Luna…

-Woof !”

Cathy arrived near her home. She entered it, her mother was cooking. After eating with her, she finally explained..

“Oh…

-Yeah...I’m going now…

-Well...I suppose it’s great if it can help you to be happy…

-Mom…

-Take this with you.”

Cathy’s mother gave her a map of Kanto, on a electronic device.

“What is this ? A map ? 

-This is a map of Kanto, the region we are here in.

-Why did you have such a thing ?

-Well…”

Her mother coughed a bit before looking to Luna. 

“How cute your Pokemon is !”

She approached him to pet him but Luna suddenly growled to her...and tried to bite her hand.

“Luna ! Don’t ! 

-Well...Your Pokemon doesn’t like me.

-Luna !”

Cathy returned him in his Pokeball.

“Bad Luna !!

-Don’t be too rude with him, he is surely too much attached to you. 

-B-But…”

Cathy’s mother hugged her for a long moment, Cathy cried a bit before going away. 

“Bye, mom...sob… Whispered Cathy in front of her home.”


End file.
